The present invention relates to a candle extinguisher comprising a unitary body of a thin plate material and made from a non-combustible or non-inflammable material, i.e. material which is not caused to burn, melt or otherwise be deteriorated when contacted with the burning flame of a candle or when exposed to the heat generated by the burning flame of a candle.
For centuries, a candle extinguisher has been used, which candle extinguisher is made from a conical metal cup having a rod constituting a handle by means of which the cup is positioned in an inverted state on the top of a candle for extinguishing the candle by preventing oxygen from being admitted to the burning candle.
The technique of extinguishing a burning candle has also been refined throughout several decades as candle extinguishers have been developed as described in, among others, DE 177488, DE 162195, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,214 and WO 02057688. Reference is made to the above publications and the above US patent is hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference.
Common to these prior art candle extinguishers is the technical functionality of the extinguishers as the extinguishers have been developed for providing an automated functionality similar to the above-described candle extinguisher as the candle extinguishers described in the above publications are based on the technique of extinguishing a burning candle by closing off a compartment in which the burning flame is enclosed for causing the flame to be extinguished by the prevention of admission of oxygen to the burning flame.